devildaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikolai Antonov (Bounty Hunter)
RP TITLE NAME Nikolai is a sellsword and bounty hunter by turns, more than willing to do the dirty work... for the right amount of coin. Basic Stats Full Name: Nikolai Antonov Aliases and Nicknames: Nik, Niko, Nikki; sometimes just Antonov to work associates Gender: Male Blood Type: B Age: 28 Birthdate: 21 December Sagittarius-Capricorn Birthplace: Fairview, a port town on the western coast of Man-land Hometown: Fairview Languages: Common Occupation: Bounty hunter, occasional mercenary work Appearance HEIGHT: 6'3" / 191cm WEIGHT: 177lb / 81kg Body: Looks very capable without being extremely bulky; strong build from fighting so often and lean due to constantly being on the move. Just slightly top-heavy, with broad shoulders and torso tapering down to more slender hips and legs. Nice pecs and abdomen (looks good with his shirt off). Hair: Long, for a man, but it suits him; a rather impressive mane with slight waves that reach the tops of his shoulders. Dark brown, a bit thick. Awful bed head in the mornings. Pretty scruffy around the jaw but otherwise not incredibly hairy. Sometimes ties his hair in a small, simple ponytail. Eyes: Bright, warm brown. Slender in shape with a prominent lower lid and heavy brows; gives him a discerning, almost squinty look. Skin: Medium-light, healthy-looking tan from ample time outdoors. An expected amount of scars, considering his line of work: mostly on his arms and shoulders, but one especially noticeable one on his upper back, several inches long but looks to be from a stab wound. There's a smaller but similar one just under his ribs in the front. Voice: Naturally pretty low and rich. Can easily affect a more upbeat/conversational tone, but doesn't usually get that enthusiastic, speaking evenly and with confidence instead. In more personal or casual interactions, however, it's less overpowering and takes on a bit of a breathy rasp. Tends to mumble awful things when he's feeling mean, and sounds even lower and more raspy (or even growly) when he's angry. He's a surprisingly good singer, however, with a full voice and an ear for pitch. Clothing: Almost always dressed in dark colors; has several black and deep brown tunics. Clothes seem well-kept and relatively new despite his unglamorous lifestyle - he doesn't like to appear raggedy. He favors leather armor and likes leather in general. Seems to prefer the darker spectrum of warm colors: often wears deep reds and browns or, more rarely, splashes of dark orange or burnt gold. Additional: Always armed with a well-made steel longsword at his hip and a dagger somewhere more concealed. If he wears any jewelry it's something simple and probably gold. Personal Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Swordplay, fighting in general, learning about/traveling to new places, animals (especially training them), music/singing Other Likes: Well-earned downtime, swimming, getting paid, bargains, drinks with pleasant company/drinks in general, trading stories/late-night conversation, classy women, beautiful women, long hair, expensive things, good food, being right Dislikes: Being insulted, doubted, or looked down on, being regarded as a stupid brute to be ordered around (or treated like he's stupid in general), superstition, women who worry too much, being called Nikki, being told to calm down, excessive sentimentality Fears: Harm to his family (especially his mother or sisters), being killed in his sleep, not having control Disgusts: Bad teeth, vultures, any kind of birth, old/bad food, sloppy people, cheap hookers Sexual: Heterosexual, with the occasional exception. Wouldn't deny himself a pretty boy if he had the urge. Color: Red (dark reds), brown, black Food and Drink: Salty or sweet snacks (his weakness), desserts, tarts and pastries, meats, stews, potatoes, red wine, mead Animal: Dogs/wolves, horses Music: All kinds, especially anything with nice vocals to accompany Season: Early spring Clothing: Place: Near water, by the fire (in or outdoors), in a Real Bed Book: Subject: Mathematics, History Sport: Fencing, horseback riding (and killing!) Lucky Number: Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ISTP Political Views: Apathetic Religious Views: None; dislikes superstition Hogwarts House: Gryffindor... except when he's working. Slytherin on the job. He doesn't fuck around about money. Character Strengths: Strong willed, very perceptive, charming, personable (for the most part), physically capable, charismatic, practical/good planner, reliable Weaknesses: Dogmatic, stubborn, hair-trigger temper when provoked (easily turns violent), vindictive, mistrustful, prideful, self-centered, can be unempathetic, not above cheating Motivation: Very focused on financial stability and gain. Would settle down somewhere if he had enough cash at once, but pretty used to his current lifestyle at this point; he likes the freedom and the excitement. Looks out only for himself with the exception of his family - will (almost) always choose himself over someone else. Health * Insomnia * High blood pressure * Occasional trouble with his shoulder due to an old wound Background Grew up in a large family full of sisters (and ruled by his mother) in a bustling port town called Fairview. It was a loud and hectic childhood. His father was a fisherman and his mother a seamstress - even together their incomes stretched pretty thin to provide for four children, so Nikolai started working as soon as he was old enough. When he was around 20, a series of events (and pure luck) led to his incapacitating a wanted criminal, who he quickly delivered to the authorities, having heard about the high bounty. It was such an easy and rewarding thing (compared to doing labor all day) that from there his path seemed very clear to him. For a while he stayed near home and only pursued jobs that wouldn't make him go far, but the lure of higher bounties drew him closer to the capital, and then wherever money was to be made. He still visits home once in a while, but for the most part his home is on the road now. As ever, a portion of his pay goes to his family with every bounty he cashes in. He sends them semi-frequent letters as well. Relationships Lovers *Plenty. Knows his way around a one-night stand. Does have a few regulars he calls on when he's in a familiar town, though. Friends *Lots of acquaintances and "work friends", but very few close ones. Sees them infrequently due to his lifestyle. Family *Large. Parents still alive and married, has several sisters (all older but for one). Pets *name, his horse. Dark brown, well-trained, and rather fearless. Doesn't take too well to others. Housing and Transportation Housing: He calls his parents' house "home" but doesn't exactly live there, or anywhere in particular. Constantly traveling in search of some bounty or on odd mercenary jobs; usually sleeps in inns. 'Transportation: ' Additional Info and Trivia * Despises being called Nikki. His mother and sisters do it, and that's bad enough. * Anger management issues. Sometimes does things he later regrets when pissed off. Like breaking things. * A big fan of women, but not very insecure about finding guys attractive if they happen to be. Has slept with two. Still prefers feminine types. * Extremely light sleeper, probably due to his paranoia about being attacked while he sleeps. Sleeps with one hand on a weapon without exception, and will most definitely pull it on you if you wake him in the wrong way. Related Profiles * Nikolai Antonov Gallery Category:Sunny's Characters Category:Seme Category:Capricorn Category:Roleplay